Papyrus/Fellswap
UnderSwap Papyrus but in the universe of Underfell. There are three different variations of SwapFell Papyrus. Also check out: *Fell!Sans *Swap!Papyrus FellSwap = Papyrus is a skeleton who is pushed around by his older (albeit significantly smaller) brother Sans, to the point of being forced to call him "lord". Appearance Doggy Slim (Fandom) BBQ (Fandom) Barbie (Fandom) |relatives = Sans (Older Brother) |affiliation = sentry duty and Hunter |alignment = Lawful evil (Before getting "Reformed") True Neutral (after being "Reformed") |music = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Frv5vsPUJQ |weapons = Same as Fell Sans and Swap Papyrus |powers = ^weapons |age = Debated to be 21 or 24 Mentally (21) |status = alive (in genocide, dead) |marital = Single |pronouns = he, him |residence = FellSwap Sunnedout |occupation = Sentry |likes = Barbecue, Smoking, puns, jokes, Crack (a type of drug), Cocaine, hot sauce, Chara (currently) |dislikes = Chara (formerly), Humanity, getting caught laughing |deathPlace = Judgement Hall (in Genocide route) |species = Skeleton |gender = Male |height = ~6'3 |weight = Not confirmed |hair = N/A |eyes = Red (power), White (normal) }}His appearance ranges from the artist that's drawing him. He wears clothes that that look similar to Red's, with a top-right canine, being gold (definition of canine: a pointed tooth between the incisors and premolars). He has grey bags under his eyes (due to lack of sleep). In some FanArt, his top-left canine is gold as well. (One design choice, he wears an orange long sleeved turtleneck, a black jacket (sometime shown to be orange), black pants and orange sneakers.) (some FanArt shows him wearing a collar) Personality He is similar to UndeSswap Papyrus, being lazy and punny, but he doesn't talk as much, as he is hurt physically by his brother if he says something at the wrong time. He smokes, and likes crack cocaine and hot sauce, and is sometimes shown to like barbecue sauce. Assuming he's like UnderFell Sans, he hates being caught laughing (Since his brother is always serious, if his being caught laughing, he would torture, or hit him.) He acts kind of reserved, and is overprotective of his brother but only behind his bro's back. He acts like a mature 21 year old. Powers and Abilities Papyrus is somewhat more powerful than his UnderSwap counterpart. He can manipulate sharp bones and telekinetically move a living soul at ease. He can also manipulate Gaster Blasters. He also can recall the times that Chara resets and saves. In battle In the True Pacifist Timeline, Papyrus keeps an eye on Chara. He hated how Chara keeps being nice and waits at the Judgement Hall. This fight is similar to the boss fight in UnderSwap, only more brutal, harder and deadlier. Papyrus gets tired much faster in his fight as a result of using more powerful attacks. Once Chara manages to "reform" Papyrus, he seemingly refuses to fight anymore. In the Genocide Timeline, Papyrus isn't as surprised. He knew Chara might do this at some point. However, he now hates Chara MORE than he did when she was Pacifist, for killing his brother (Sans). He only fights Chara because of his brother. He could give less of a s**t about most of the other monsters. He'll make sure Chara, now Frisk, will burn in hell. Friendships: Sans Papyrus and Sans have an rather abusive relationship, due to Sans constantly abusing Papyrus and treating him like trash. Chara Pacifist Route: In the True Pacifist timeline, Papyrus keeps an eye on Chara. He hates how they keep being nice and waits at the Judgement Hall. This fight is similar to the boss fight in UnderSwap, only more brutal, harder and deadlier. Papyrus gets tired much faster in his fight as a result of using more powerful attacks. Once Chara manages to "reform" Papyrus, he seemingly refuses to fight anymore. Genocide Route: Papyrus isn't as surprised. He knew Chara might do this at some point. However, he now hates Chara MORE than he did when she was Pacifist, for killing his brother (Sans). He only fights Chara because of his brother. He could give less of a s**t about most of the other monsters. He'll make sure Chara, who is now Frisk, will burn in hell. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-12-02 at 11.16.19 AM.png|FellSwap Papyrus' other design Fell Swap Papyrus.jpg|Fellswap Papyrus KH Papyrus is the main character in SwapFell. He is first encountered in Snowdin, and will be seen throughout the protagonist's journey. Profile Appearance He wears a black tank top, a purple jacket, striped, black shorts and black sandals, with white socks. His bone's appear to be yellowing due to his constant smoking. Personality Papyrus is seen to be very greedy, he is known to rob people of their money. He also enjoys puns, and his beverage of choice is beer. Unlike his Swap-counterpart, he is more rude to the protagonist, referring to them as "Snot-face." He acts very lazy, and seems to find his brother very annoying. Despite this, Papyrus still cares for Sans, since he is his only brother. He is shown to enjoy annoying people with his puns, as he does this to both Muffet and Sans. He will, at any chance, attempt to get money out of Chara, and anyone else. Powers and Abilities Papyrus' attacks are unknown. However, due to his current state of constant-smoking, and yellowing bones, it is possible that SwapFell Papyrus could be weaker than UnderSwap Papyrus. Relationships Sans TBA Gallery 1234567893456789.jpg SwapFell Gold = Papyrus is a tall, skeleton who has autism and gets over-protected by his brother. Profile Personality He communicates with note-writing and can barely talk. His is too quiet and mature for his age. He will leave you funny notes. He is very good at Famicom television games. has mild Autism. He also is Pessimistic and depressed. He is opposite of Papyrus. He is a fan of angst superhero comics. (You don't want your name to be on the black list.) Appearance He is a sharp toothed skeleton that wears a black long-sleeved hoodie with on white horizontal stripe on each sleeve. He wears long gold sweatpants with one horizontal black stripe on each leg. He wears black/white sneakers with red shoelaces, and wears black/gold gloves. he wears a black choker. He has gold braces that are attached to his canines. His hoodie has gold draw cords attached to it. The white words change with his mood. (Such as Lame Guy, Shy Guy, Sad Guy, or Mad Guy) Abilities He has the ability to turn use his "black attack" and can summon Gaster Blasters. (his Gaster blaster has polycephaly) Personality Sans Sans is extremely protective of Papyrus. Gallery 0171965e229a20663215a3485ef7a48b.jpg|link=Halloween Comic Fellswap Gold.jpg Category:Swapfell Category:Villains Category:Skeletons Category:Papyrus Category:The Judge Role Category:Male Category:Anti-Villains Category:Fell Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Category:Depressed